This study consists of the long-term, prospective follow-up of patients undergoing renal dialysis in a large metropolitan center. Patients will be monitored for the development of hepatitis B antigen and antibody and for the development of other forms of hepatitis. Epidemiologic pattern of spread will be analyzed and the frequency and severity of hepatitis among patients and staff will be compared.